ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Whitaker's Pop Culture Years
1960-1961 *The Sam & Friends cast consisting of an early version of Kermit, Yorick, Harry the Hipster, Sam, Moldy Hay, Chicken Liver, Hank and Frank, Omar, Professor Madcliffe, Icky Gunk, Mushmellon, and Henrietta *Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, and Dino *Many characters from Looney Tunes *Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, Ranger Smith, Hokey Wolf, Ding-a-Ling, Mr. Jinx, Pixie and Dixie, Loopy De Loop, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Snagglepuss, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, and Snooper and Blabber *Bullwinkle the Moose, Rocky the Flying Squirrel, Boris and Natasha, Dudley Do-Right, Horse, Nell Fenwick, Snidey Whiplash, and Mr. Peabody and Sherman *King Leonardo and Odie Cologne *Shari Lewis with Lamb Chop, Hush Puppy, and Charlie Horse *Popeye, Olive Oyl, Wimpy, and Bluto *Steve Douglas with his sons Mike, Robbie, and Chip *Andy Taylor, Opie Taylor, Barney Fife, and Gomer Pyle *The first Metrobus (Miami-Dade Transit) *The New England Patriots *Janet Leigh's character Marion Crane about to be killed in a shower from her famous scene of "Psycho" *The Magnificent Seven (consisting of Chris Adams, Vin Tanner, Bernardo O'Reilly, Lee, Harry Luck, Britt, and Chico) *The Swiss Family Robinson *H. George Wells in his Time Machine with David Filby, Weema, and Dr. Philip Hillyer, surrounded by Morlocks *Roger and Anita Dearly with Pongo, Perdita, and 99 dalmatian puppies *Cruella DeVil angrily driving her car *Professor Brainard driving in his flying car *Sharon McKendrick and Susan Evers back-to-back giving thumbs up to each other *Gorgo 1961-1962 *Alvin, Simon, and Theodore singing at the mike with David Seville conducting *Clyde Crashcup and Leonardo attempting their experiment *Tom Cat and his alley cat friends playing music from trash cans and other stuff, annoying Officer Dibble from nearby *Mister Ed and Wilbur *Tom going after Jerry in the refrigerator *Beany and Cecil *Piece O' Pizza (early Papa Gino's) cheese pizza pie (in the fridge) *Haagen-Dazs vanilla & chocolate ice cream tubs (in the freezer) *Kraml Milk carton (in the fridge) *Rob Petrie tripping on ottoman *Wilkins aiming cannon and Wontkins *Professor Ludwig von Drake playing guitar *The Prospect Point Observation Tower (in the background, looking over Niagara Falls) *The Beach Boys performing "Surfin' USA" *Holly Golightly smoking *Tom Piper and Mary Contrary dancing with some wooden toy soldiers marching *Tony Wyzek and Maria Nunez serenading each other *Reptilicus, wrecking havoc in the city *Mothra, flying above the city *The Rose Bowl Parade, playing on television *The Kennedy Space Center (outside the apartment penthouse in the background) *Harold Hill and his marching band (outside the apartment penthouse) 1962-1963 *Rowlf (with megaphone calling "Chow Time!") and Baskerville (with a box of Purina Dog Chow in his paws) *Kermit (in his Sam & Friends drag) nearly being eaten by Yorick *Fred and Wilma Flintstone with their new baby Pebbles *George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Rosie the Robot Maid, Astro, and Mr. Spacely *Wally Gator, Mr. Twiddle, Touche Turtle, Dum Dum, Lippy the Lion, and Hardy Har Har *Billy and Sue with the Sneegle *Onky the Grocer in a shopping cart filed with On-Cor frozen food products *The NBC peacock *Johnny Carson hosting "The Tonight Show" *The set of Match Game (with King Goshposh, the Prime Minister, and Tamanilla Grinderfall as panelists and host Gene Rayburn) *The Beatles performing *Jed Clampett, Granny Moses, Elly May Clampett, and Jethro Bodine *A memorial photo of Marilyn Monroe with 1926-1962 dedication *The original Dadeland Mall landmark *Mr. Magoo in his role of Ebenezer Scrooge *King Kong fighting with Godzilla *Mewsette flirting with Jaune-Tom, with Robespierre, as Meowrice eyes her *Cleopatra loving Mark Antony *Birds about to invade the studio *Professor Julius Kelp drinking his potion *Conrad Birdie singing "One Last Kiss" 1963-1964 *Jimmy Dean and Rowlf *Pitchman Pumps from the Marathon gas station *Ann-Margrock with the Flintstones (Fred, Wilma, Pebbles, and Dino) and the Rubbles (Barney, Betty, and their newly adopted baby Bamm-Bamm) *Magilla Gorilla and Mr. Peebles with Ogee admiring the gorilla *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley the walrus with Stanley Livingston *Astro-Boy flying *Gigantor towering in the city *Monty Hall riding a dollar bill as a flying carpet *Uncle Martin O'Hara (the Martian) and Tim O'Hara *Sally Ann Morrison and Ernie Thompson *Kate Bradley, Uncle Joe Carson, and Betty Jo, Bobbie Jo, and Billie Jo in front of Petticoat Junction *Martin Luther King announcing *A memorial photo of John F. Kennedy *The first CVS store (then named Consumer Value Store) which has poster ads for Sea World San Diego, Universal Studios Hollywood, 1964 New York World's Fair, and Clyde Peeling's Reptiland *Cap'n Crunch with his original cereal *The all-star cast of "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World" in a car race *Merlin the Magician with Archimedes the owl and Arthur/Wart pulling the sword from the stone *Inspector Clouseau investigating the stolen Pink Panther gem *Lucky Jackson and Rusty Martin *Henry Limpet as a fish *Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, and Cindy Bear in a go-kart *Jeopardy playing on TV in a TV store *The Hollywood Palace playing on another TV in the same TV store *The Beatles performing on The Ed Sullivan Show, which plays on yet another TV in the same TV store 1964-1965 *Kermit pulling what turns out to be a very long nose of a large Muppet monster *Two Java slinky Muppets *Darryl and Rufus *Mack trying to dial long-distance on a nearby pay phone without dialing 1 as The Abominable Snow Monster is about to attack him, with Suzy safely away from it *The Pink Panther painting the whole wall pink, to the white man's exasperation *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and eight other reindeer pulling Santa Claus on his sleigh in the sky *Underdog flying with Polly Purebred in his arms *Jonny Quest, Hadji Singh, Dr. Benton Quest, Race Bannon, and Bandit *Porky Pig announcing the 1964 Summer Olympics *Samantha Stephens riding her broomstick *Darren Stephens and Endora *The Munsters and the Addams Family *The castaways of Gilligan's Island *Gomer Pyle and Sergeant Vince Carter *Peter Potamus, So-So, Breezly, Sneezly, Yippee, Yappee, and Yahooey *The Rolling Stones performing live *Malcolm X dedication seen in stadium *International Swimming Hall of Fame ad seen in stadium *MBTA ad seen in stadium *Florida International University ad seen in stadium *T.G.I. Friday's ad seen in stadium *The new Canada flag seen in stadium *Mary Poppins with Bert, George Banks, Winifred Banks, Michael Banks, and Jane Banks *Penguin Waiters *Maria von Trapp and Captain von Trapp *Eliza Doolittle and Professor Henry Higgins *Young Lesley Ann Warren in her role of Cinderella and Stuart Damon the Prince *Frankie and Dee Dee *Jim Henson flying with his wings 1965-1966 *Tamanilla with Shrinkel and Stretchel (Billy and Sue) coming out of an oven to her dismay *Shrinkenstein and a mad scientist *Scoop and Skip with Wilson's hot dogs *The La Choy Dragon and Mert *The Southern Colonel *The Cloverland Cow *Muppet Reindeer *Curly, Larry, and Moe *Splurge, The King, and the Black Duke *Jeannie, Major Nelson, Magjor Healey, and Dr. Bellows in the set of The Dating Game *Maxwell Smart and Agent 99 *Alexander Scott with his Interbank Card Association (later renamed Mastercard) *The Thunderbirds with Lady Penelope *Batman and Robin with Batgirl after the Joker, Catwoman, Penguin, and Riddler *Ultraman battling against King Ghidorah *Gidget Lawrence with her father Russell *Oliver and Lisa Douglas *Dr. Zachary Smith and the Robot *Daffy Duck going after Speedy Gonzales *The Peanuts gang celebrating Christmas *The Northeast Blackout in New York (seen in the background) *The Gateway Arch (also seen in the background) *The Miami Dolphins football game *Patti Randall with D.C. *Merlin Jones on a lightweight airplane with Jennifer *Winnie the Pooh floating on a balloon near a honey tree *Mark and Fran Garrison on the set of The Newlywed Game *Alice, The White Rabbit, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Dormouse, King of Hearts, Queen of Hearts, Cheshire Cat, and Fred and Barney as the Caterpillar 1966-1967 *The Rock-&-Roll Monster performing on "The Ed Sullivan Show" on TV *The Wheel-Stealer (early Cookie Monster), the Crown-Grabber (early Beautiful Day Monster), and the Flute-Snatcher peeking from the billboard for Wheels, Crowns, and Flutes snacks *The Nutty Bird (munching on a sandwich from D'Angelo's, Doritos chips with Royal Crown Cola, and as the Sour Bird watches in disgust), Tommy and Fred, Clyde and Charlie the robots, the full-body La Choy Dragon with La Choy Chinese food, Rowlf with his Ideal puppets of himself, Kermit, and a Snerf prototype, Fred the Dragon and his son Baby Monster, Grump (using visual thinking), and Conrad Love with a Nightmare in the Hollywood Squares (with red sweater-clad Kermit being the center square) *The Grinch (a la Santa Claus) and his dog Max (as a reindeer) with lots of Christmas stuff in his sled *The Monkees performing live *Super Bwoing, Granite Man, Magneto Man, Elevator Man, Super Scuba, Captain Whammo/Zammo *Strong Man, Rope Man, Tornado Man, Cuckoo Man, and Diaper Man *The USS Enterprise ship flying in the air *Ann Marie and Donald Hollinger and Jeremy the Peddler and Princess Serena on the set of The Newlywed Game *Jack walking his cow, with the Giant climbing down the beanstalk after him *Uncle Bill Davis, Giles French, Cissy Davis, Jody Davis, and Buffy Davis *Tarzan swinging above *The Green Hornet and his partner Kato *The Peanuts gang going trick-or-treating *The Walt Disney memorial bust *The Lion Country Safari sign with lions, African elephants, giraffes, zebras, and white rhinos around it *The Super Bowl trophy *African-Americans celebrating Kwanzaa (one of whom wears a Los Angeles Zoo T-shirt *Loana the Fair One being chased by an Allosaurus *The Proteus submarine, inside the dinosaur *Agent Fred Flintstone conquering Triple X, Bobo, Ali, and Tanya *Baron Boris von Frankenstein and his monsters 1967-1968